


Ангел-хранитель

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: У Гарри Поттера есть персональный Ангел-хранитель и мы все знаем его имя ;)





	Ангел-хранитель

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для alenka_vin на заявку: Снарри))) 

– Поттер, почему я должен постоянно тебя спасать? – ворчит Северус, затаскивая на себе раненного Гарри в гулкий пустой дом.  
– Потому что ты мой ангел-хранитель, – булькает Гарри, едва оставаясь в сознании. Снейп одаривает его скептическим взглядом и вскидывает бровь. – Ладно, с ангелом я погорячился. Но летучих мышей хранителей еще никто не видел. Будешь первым.  
– Кажется, это у нас уже было, – бормочет Северус и взмахом палочки зажигает свет в большом просторном холле. – До спальни я тебя не дотащу, так что придется тебе полежать пока здесь.

Он сгружает Гарри на пыльный узкий диван и тут же ведет над ним палочкой, нашептывая какие-то заклинания. Гарри безошибочно узнает только диагностирующее: из-за легкого покалывания на коже хочется поерзать и почесаться.

– Не дергайся! – рявкает вдруг Северус. – У меня нет костероста, поэтому придется латать тебя практически голыми руками. Если что-то не так срастется… – почти рычит он.  
– Понял-понял, ты предупреждал, и я сам виноват, если что, – кивает Гарри. Отчаянно хочется пить и спать. Естественно нельзя ни того, ни другого пока Снейп не даст добро.   
– Именно, – полушепотом говорит Северус; он уже сосредоточился на лечении и теперь отвлекать его себе дороже. Поэтому Гарри лежит смирно, стараясь даже дышать тише, и рассматривает Северуса. Они не виделись несколько лет, но кажется расстались только вчера. Гарри помнит, как вышел за дверь, попрощавшись и обещая вернуться вечером. Северус тогда дернул уголком рта и хмыкнул в ответ. Они оба знали, что Гарри не вернется, а Северус не станет ждать. За это время каждый успел совершить несколько ошибок и одна из них снова свела их в этом тихом доме у озера.

– Все, можно, – устало говорит Северус и как-то враз, в секунду, стареет. Гарри замечает и легкую седину в смоляных длинных волосах, и прибавившиеся морщины вокруг глаз.  
– Двигаться или дышать? – на всякий случай уточняет Гарри.  
– Не трепать мне нервы, – огрызается Северус и подает руку, помогая ему сесть и опускается на диван рядом. – Здесь есть кое-что, я сварю укрепляющее и еще пару зелий. Яд тебя так и не достал, не иначе слезы феникса до сих пор спасают.  
– Мне казалось меня всегда спасаешь только ты, – Гарри хрипло дышит, но сломанное ребро срощено на совесть и говорить можно почти свободно.  
– Не подмазывайся, – в голосе Северуса нет раздражения, только какая-то обреченность и усталость. – Я спать. Где тут что ты знаешь. Еды нет и доставку откуда-нибудь заказывать не советую, лучше подожди до завтра, я принесу что-то утром.  
– Я не подмазываюсь, – зачем-то оправдывается Гарри. Одежда на нем вся в грязи и пыли, хочется раздеться, принять душ и забыться сном без сновидений. Впрочем, с последним вряд ли повезет, после рейдов всегда снится какая-то дрянь. – Утром меня уже хватятся, так что я сам себе что-нибудь найду, когда вернусь.  
– Вот и договорились, – Северус встает и направляется к лестнице на второй этаж. Гарри все ждет, что он скажет что-то еще, позовет с собой, но тот молчит и вскоре в тени исчезает и его черная мантия.  
– Вот и договорились, – эхом повторяет Гарри. 

Он помнит и этот дом, и те несколько дней, которые они провели здесь вместе. Кажется, был такой же холодный и промозглый ноябрь, Гарри встретил его в маггловоском баре и не захотел отпускать. Впрочем, Северус позволил ему. И не только это. Сейчас Гарри пытается вспомнить, что же помешало ему вернуться? Какие обстоятельства или его личные принципы не дали до конца принять случившееся? Уже тогда он не слишком переживал о своей репутации, его не тяготели отношения с кем-либо, он никому ничего не обещал и все же… Оставил Северуса здесь и мучился все это время мыслями «что было бы если». Мда, особая форма мазохизма – это про него.

Гарри бредет в ванную, отшатывается от отражения – весь в саже и гари, он похож на чумазого бездомного. Отражение отвечает ему таким же кислым выражением лица. Осмотрев одежду, Гарри бросает несколько репаро на брюки и мантию, а вот рубашка безнадежно испорчена, придется просить у Северуса одну из чего белоснежных рубашек. На секунду Гарри представляет себе это разговор и улыбается – Снейп не любит одалживать свои вещи.

Обмывшись и накинув мантию как есть, на голое тело, Гарри поднимается наверх. Первая дверь справа – спальня. _Их_ спальня. Ноги сами несут туда: половицы скрепят и Гарри постоянно кажется, что сейчас Снейп поймает его с поличным, просто выглянет из-за двери и скажет что-то ядовитое, как это умеет только он. Но у дверей никого нет и Гарри набирается смелости, открывает ее и входит. Он и сам не понимает, чего хочет и зачем здесь, но глаза, привыкшие к темноте, уже различают рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы и торчащее из-под одеяла плечо. Он подходит совсем близко к кровати и даже тянет руку к волосам. Кажется, на ладони все еще есть фантомное ощущение: ему нравилось их гладить и пропускать между пальцами. Сейчас же он так и не осмеливается прикоснуться.

– Ты собираешься стоять там до утра? – бурчит Снейп, слегка поворачивая голову и откидывая край одеяла. Гарри застывает как олень в свете фар и некоторое время взвешивает варианты. – Поттер? – нетерпеливо зовет его Северус.  
– Ну, конечно, сказать прямо, чего ты хочешь, это слишком сложно для тебя, – вздыхает Гарри и обходит кровать.  
– Я спас тебе жизнь. В который уже раз? _Понять_ , чего я хочу слишком сложно для тебя? – отвечает Северус.

Гарри скидывает мантию и забирается под одеяло, прижимая холодные ноги к Снейпу.

– Лечить твою простуду я не собираюсь, – тут же говорит Северус, подгребая его ближе, прижимая к себе, кожа к коже.  
– Тогда придется меня согреть, – Гарри устраивается удобнее и вдыхает запах кожи Северуса, в миг пьянея.  
– Поттер, – предупреждающе говорит Северус. Гарри ведет носом по его тонкой ключице и, кажется, больше не способен на рациональное мышление и членораздельную речь, потому что ответить может только:  
– М-м?  
– Прекрати, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь, – наверное, в голосе должно быть побольше строгости, но руки Северуса уже прижимают Гарри ближе, оглаживая его спину, задерживаясь на свежих шрамах.  
– Чем ты решил меня напугать? – усмехается Гарри и мягко целует его шею.  
– Какие мы дерзкие, ничего не боимся? – Северус сверкает глазами в темноте.  
– Тебя – нет, – уверенно заявляет Гарри и позволяет Северусу подмять себя.  
– Вот и хорошо, – Северус медленно ведет кончиками пальцев по его лицу, будто снова узнает его, изучает и шепчет на грани слышимости: – Я скучал. _Гарри._  
– Я тоже, – одними губами отвечает Гарри и первым тянется за поцелуем. 

Разумеется, к тому моменту, когда он просыпается, Северуса уже и след простыл. На краю кровати лежит свежая рубашка с приколотой запиской: «Извини, что ушел не попрощавшись. На тумбочке зелья – выпей. Обязательно! P.S. Я вернусь к ужину. СС.». Вот так вот. Ни тебе «нам надо поговорить», ни «рассчитываю увидеть тебя за ужином», вообще ни слова о произошедшем. В этом весь Северус: никогда не настаивает, никогда ничего не ждет. По крайней мере хорошего и от Поттеров.

Что ж, в этот раз Гарри намерен его удивить.


End file.
